1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to graphics processing and, in particular, to a method and system for developing a virtual reality environment. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for constructing a virtual reality environment from spatially related images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many application programs that generate computer graphics, it is desirable to provide views of virtual environments. For example, many computer-aided design (CAD) and space planning programs can automatically generate an elevation view of an interior space based upon a floorplan and other information input by a user. By displaying various user-selected elevation views of the interior space, these programs permit the user to simulate a xe2x80x9ctourxe2x80x9d of the interior space. Although such programs are often characterized by ease of use and do convey some understanding of the visual impression of a real environment selected for simulation, these programs frequently fail to offer highly realistic views of the selected environment.
There is another class of graphics application programs, for example, computer games, that frequently generate highly detailed and realistic views of a virtual environment. Programs within this second class tend to be computationally-intensive, and to produce them requires specialized programming skills and training beyond those of the average end user. And despite the realism of the resulting graphics, these programs do not permit the accurate representation of real environments, such as the Grand Canyon, which are not easily described in mathematical terms.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing and other shortcomings in the art by providing a method and system that permit a user lacking specialized programming skills and training to produce a realistic simulation of a real environment.
According to the present invention, a simulation of a real environment is constructed from a series of recorded frames that each contain an image of the real environment and each have stored data specifying the associated position and orientation within the real environment. The series of image frames is first grouped into frame groups so that each frame group includes only recorded frames that have closely spaced associated positions. Logical links are then created between neighboring frame groups, where the logical links are indicative of navigation paths permitted during simulation between positions associated with the frame groups thus linked. The environment is then simulated by displaying a recorded frame belonging to a current frame group. In response to an input specifying a desired movement within the simulation, a recorded frame from a neighboring frame group of the current frame group is displayed instead.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.